An Exile named Zoe, a Hunter named Diablo
by Protectress of Dalidon
Summary: The Merovingian makes a deal with the Exile Hunter Diablo, bring a powerless deletion program Zoe to him and he'll go quietly. But the only way to make her powerless is for her to be in love, but that isn't what Diablo was told. Rated for content, R
1. A trade is agreed

A/N: Zoe means 'life' in Greek and Diablo is 'devil' or something similar in Spanish. Please Review and enjoy, rated for Zoe's 'termination signal'

*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The man approached the table, dark eyes watching the restaurant. He hated the place, too many people, too many exiles in one location. And he was only here to see one man.

"Ah, here he is. Diablo, the famous Exile Hunter. What brings you to me?" He said in his French accent, sipping his wine.

"You know why I'm here Merovingian." The dark haired man did not sit, instead making sure that he was taller than the exile, at 5"11 it wasn't hard to tower over the sitting man.

"Well, you know that is impossible. There is no way you can get past my guards." Diablo raises an eyebrow, how stupid this information processor was.

"Your guards don't concern me, they're faulty, obsolete. Just like you." The other man laughed.

"Why are you here? You know you cannot kill me. What is your purpose? What is your 'why'?"

"You use humans to traffic information, my purpose is to stop you doing so because it is no longer acceptable to the Source."

"And what do you plan to do to fulfil your mission?"

"Offer you a trade, you tell me what you want, I'll get it and then you allow me to get put of this place. Either that, or blow up your building, everyone and everything that's in it now."

"Including yourself." Came the incredulous reply. The Hunter smiled humorlessly.

"Including myself"

"Why would you do a thing like that?"

"I can't be permanently deleted. But you can, you're an Exile after all." He shrugged, playing his trump card, sick of the game. The Merovingian became angry.

"That is a good point. We will have to make a deal. There is a woman…" He was jumping to a new thought pattern, it was obvious from his code.

"A woman?" 

"A woman, her name is Zoe, you may or may not have heard of her, I do not care. I want her powerless. If you do that then I'll, go with you. If you can pull that off." He sounded like there was no way it was possible, that Diablo couldn't defeat a woman, who was probably more body than brains if the Merovingian was interested in her.

"More information. Why haven't you already made her powerless?" The other man smiled, the Hunter was quick indeed.

"Because she knows me, because is I go near her she may… harm me. I have a new haircut and I do not wish to waste my men's' time with her."

"I wasn't programmed yesterday."

"Ok, so she can easily kill you, that is the catch. But she'll only kill you if she thinks you're a threat." It sounded so simple, yet there was something behind his words, Diablo smiled.

"You're threatened by a woman, this Zoe. I am amused. How do I make her powerless?"

"Ah, that is the fun part, that is something I was always wanted to do. Unfortunately she does not like my cake." Unable to understand the reference Diablo raised an eyebrow again. The other man continued, as though speaking to a child.

"All you need to do, is deflower her."

"Excuse me?" The Spanish looking man rocked slightly back on his heels.

"You know what I am talking about, I'm sure you've done it many times. No, I'm sure you have not had that pleasure before. Such a shame. A word of advice, it so much easier if she trusts you, loves you even."

"Programs don't 'love' unless they're faulty."

"Which I'm sure she is. Maybe in the bedroom as well, that is something you'll find out I'm sure."

"What kind of program has that kind of…"

"Curse?"

"Termination signal. What exactly can she do?"

"Everything you can do and more."

"No one can do more than me." The Merovingian smiled, such arrogance in a new program was to be expected, but he still could not help but laugh.

"As you shall see, she is more than she appears. She'll be at this address, at this time. She is a singer now, quiet a good one, too. Though be careful, she can tell you're a program not a human. And she's excellent at hiding the truth." The man pocketed the slip of paper after glancing t it.

"I'm excellent at finding it out." There was that cocky nature again.

"We shall soon see who is better, the man, or the woman."

"Either way, you're going back to the Source with me."

"We shall see, we shall see. And now I bid you adieu, I have more pressing matters to attend to, too much wine you see, I must take a piss." Cursing himself the Merovingian realized he had missed a perfect opportunity to say his 'cause and effect' speech. He shrugged inwardly, the poor boy would learn soon enough, Zoe never accepted anything from anyone, bar the Oracle. Diablo made his way out of the building, heading for the club his target was supposed to be singing at in a few hours.


	2. Diablo talks to the Oracle

A/N: Enjoy this and the next chapter, any suggestions or comments are welcome so please Review! J 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was no one even mildly interesting at the club, it was dark and smokey, the music mainly blues or jazz and Diablo was yet to see a single program wandering around. The band finished and there was applause for their efforts. A woman, looking almost as innocent and nice as a young girl, took her place at the microphone. She looked over the audience as she spoke, she blue-green eyes sparkling.

"I'm sure you all enjoyed that, thank the guys of Transcended again." There was more clapping. "Ok, now I'm going to sing for you "The Man that got Away" so just sit back and enjoy." Her smile was bright, not perfectly even nor the colour of toothpaste adds as the more updated programs were, he watched as a sad and wistful look came across her face, the intro playing softly on the piano.

"The night is bitter,

The stars have lost their glitter,

The winds grow colder and suddenly, you're older.

And all because of, the man that got away." Her voice carried in the silence, the melancholy air, the regret and loss affecting him as he never thought it could. He almost felt sorry for her. Shaking his head he went back to his drink, leaning on the bar.

"She's got a voice doesn't she, sunshine?" An old woman said, sliding onto the barstool next to him.

"I suppose."

"You know, I never imagined I'd get the pleasure of seeing you here. Especially considering who you are."

"I think you may have mistaken me for someone else." The woman laughed, causing him to look at her, dark brown eyes set in a chocolate face sparkled at him.

"On no, you're Diablo, the famous Exile Hunter. You're supposed to be stopping the Merovingian but instead you're sitting here, listening to my girl sing a song about lost love." The words of the song echoed over him, making him feel lost and alone. He focused his equally dark eyes on the Oracle.

"I'm here to complete a trade. I was instructed that if possible all others must remained unharmed in the course of my mission. But you already knew that, Oracle."

"Of course, what I want to know is are you going to believe that puffed up program or are you going to listen to someone who knows?"

"You know that too." He said, taking another drink as the verse section repeated with different words, her voice taking on a more confused tone.

"The Merovingian is wrong. The only way you could bring her to him would be if she loved you more than she valued her life. And even then he wouldn't be safe."

"Why?"

"Well, it's not the action that would make her powerless, honey. It has to be both before anything will happen and she's a smart girl. But I'd be more worried about her finding out that's why you're here later. Don't lie to her or you won't be seen for code." With that she smiled, offering him a cookie. She smiled and walked closer to the stage, eyes focused on the performer. He took a bite of the cookie and let his eyes wander anywhere except the woman singing.


	3. Zoe shows Diablo her party trick

"Water please." She said, sliding onto the stool next to him, light brown hair glittering in the lights as it settled just lower than the line of her shoulders. She smiled as the drink was placed in front of her. "Thanks." Long, delicate fingers curled around the dewy glass as she took a sip, rolling it around her mouth with a sigh, eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the liquid as it slipped down her throat.

"I didn't think programs needed to drink." He said, eyes averted. She kept her closed as she replied.

"Just because I don't need to doesn't mean I can't. What are you here to get?" His dark eyes snapped to her relaxed face in shock, he hadn't thought he was that obvious.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him, swiveling on her seat to face him, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Well, you're new here. And you're here for something. You've been nursing the same drink for an hour and a half, you ignore all the perfectly nice women who try to pick you up and you were talking to Ma. All points to you waiting to get something, I just haven't figured out what yet." She flashed her smile from the stage at him, laughter in her eyes.

"Ma?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her, trying to find where her most vulnerable point was in her code.

"The Oracle, and you can stop looking Mr. Exile Hunter, I ain't got no weakness you or anyone else could use." She took another sip of her drink, smiling as he assessed her. Much to his disgust she was right, he could find nothing to use against her in her code.

"Enjoying the evening?" He asked politely, her laughter answering musically, her hair falling forward as she tilted her head to one side.

"Yup, and I bet you're not. Who are you here for? Can't be one of the people, I'm the only program that deals directly with mortals. You let the Oracle go without a fight, so it must be me. The question remains, are you here to delete me, or for another reason?" 'Too clever by half', he thought grimly.

"I'm looking for my half of a trade." 'Atleast he tells the truth' she mused inwardly.

"Merovingian then. So it is me you're looking for. I'm not going to have to delete you, am I?" her voice had taken a turn and she sounded bored and annoyed, nothing like the laughing singer from minutes before.

"No one can delete me."

"Oh really?" A naturally arched eyebrow raised in disbelief of his arrogance. 'Yup, he's new.' "Pass me that rose." The long-stemmed red flower touched her fingers and she placed it on the bar beside her. "Watch." She closed her eyes, mouthed the word 'aphid' and before his eyes the rose disintegrated as though it had been attacked by bugs. She smiled.

"I guess you can do that to anything." She nodded, closing her eyes again, a folk tune passing her lips.

"If I were a merchant, I'd buy you six diamonds,

And six blood red roses,

For my love to wear." As the last note died the pile of code, which appeared to be dust, shimmered, changing into half a dozen crimson roses, each with a perfect clear stone tied to it's stem. She smiled at his shock, concealed behind a mask of control, she loved playing games with new programs.

"I guess you can do more than me."

"Only because I chose to learn to." Her eyes searched his. "My name's Zoe, by the way." Her hand was extended and he took it in his own, surprised by the strength with which she returned his grip.

"Diablo." Her smile was back, making strange things happen to his code. Their hands released the other and she stood, taking her roses and diamonds with her, throwing him a last smile as she headed back to the stage. He went to a payphone, the Merovingian had lied to him and now the Hunter wanted the truth. What exactly was Zoe and why did the Frenchman want her?


	4. Merovingian breaks the deal

He wandered aimlessly through the city, watching the pathetic humans go about their lives unknowing what they really were. For three days he had been trying to find the singer, three long and tedious days. She was only at the club once a week, the Merovingian hadn't bothered to keep tabs on her and Diablo had been too distracted by the shifting of his code to copy her signature into his data banks. Cursing, he watched the sun dapple the grass of the park across from the shops he had searched. And then he saw it, the figure leaning against the trunk of an old, tall tree; head tilted back, eyes closed, exactly the way she had reacted to the water. He crossed the road carefully. Before he could set foot on the grass, deciding that it was better to be quick than follow the winding path she hadn't bothered with, two men appeared from the other side of the park in his heightened sight. Looking again for his target he was astonished that she wasn't on the ground near the tree any longer, frowning he looked through the codes of the plants and found her, lying along a branch, hidden by the thick foliage. The men were wearing the typical clothes of the Merovingian's service. Taking to the path Diablo confronted them.

"What are you two doing?"

"Looking for the program Zoe, the Merovingian is getting impatient." The lip of the Hunter curled in anger and disgust.

"Tell your boss I have the situation under control and if he's that keen to leave the Matrix and go back to the Source, I'd be happy to accompany him. He has my contact details." One of the pair went to say something else, but seeing the look on the other man's face, decided against it, he liked his code just the way it was. They left the way they had come and once they were gone from all readings, Diablo took the same spot the program still hiding in the tree had occupied. There was a rustle of leaves and suddenly there was something in his lap. A smiling, laughing, light, someone.

"I think you better pick up the pace, friend, they seemed pretty determined." Her eyes sparkled, more green than blue, echoing the colour on her floating top, the sleeves tickling his bare arms. 

"He should be glad he gets this much time." She laughed, tilting her head to the side.

"Thanks for getting rid of them, I hate those two." The smile died on her lips and he frowned.

"Who are they?"

"Jonathan and Ian, their names mean 'Gift from God', the Merovingian programmed them himself. Kind of ironic really, I consider him the god of the underworld." He didn't reply, realizing his hands were resting on her waist, cool skin beneath his fingertips. It felt so strange to him, so much like what those stupid romance programs rambled about, without consciously doing so, his light touch moved around her sides, making her smile.

"You tickle me and I'll have to…" She didn't finish, bursting into a form of laughter he had never heard before, involuntary. Watching her out of almost black eyes he tried to understand why she was gripping his shoulders so tightly, elbows pinned to her sides, twisting her body away from his fingers.

"Stop, stop, mercy, Uncle!" She stammered between snatched breaths and fits of laughter. He removed his hands and her body sagged in relief. For a moment she took deep breaths, slowly calming down. By the time she had started to breathe normally again she had curled up in his lap, resting her head just below his chin, and closed her eyes.

"Dare I ask, what you're doing?" His hands were resting on her again, as light as a feather, and he didn't realise.

"I am having a nap."

"On me?" She smiled, he sounded so confused, new programs really weren't taught the wonders of the humans before being sent out.

"You're much more comfortable that the tree, plus we don't have very long left…"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a time limit, the Merovingian is getting annoyed at the lack of the trade. It must have been bloody good, though I'm still not certain what, he's not stupid enough to want you to bring me to him." She shrugged against him. The silence needed to be filled and the Oracle's advice came back to him, 'Don't lie to her or you won't be seen for code', but he dismissed it. There was nothing yet to tell. She felt him stiffen beneath her, eyes clouding she scooted away a little, enough to look in his eyes.

"He doesn't want you to bring me to him, does he?" The fear in her coding confused him, why would she be worried about a program she could delete at will? She swore, standing up and stepping away.

"He wants you as part of a trade…"

"The only way he would accept me would be if I were powerless." She snapped, eyes darting back to him. "That's what you offered? You offered him me?"

"No, he named his price and I came to collect it." She swore again, something glimmering in her eyes he had never seen before in a program. Soft tears fled her emerald orbs, making paths down her pale cheeks.

"I should have listened to the Oracle." She whispered, stepping backwards slowly, no longer looking at him. Diablo stood, making her jump backwards slightly.

"The Oracle told me there is no way to make you powerless," he was lying but for some reason he didn't stop to heed the warning he had remembered before.

"No, she doesn't lie, she never lies." A hand raised itself to her mouth; her head snapped the way the two goons had been before. Eyes wide she started to run, swift feet barely touching the ground. But she fell, as though something had grabbed her by the ankle. She looked up at him, glaring daggers. He swore, trying to reach her side in time, but a figure appeared, a man he had never seen before.

"John!" She called in distress, "Help!" The new man turned, making the distance between them diminish in seconds. But even he was to late, the goons arriving with a pair of identically pale men, dressed in white, their hair in dreadlocks hanging to their shoulders.

"We are here…"

"To take the girl."

"The deal…

"Is off." They spoke in tandem, one starting the other finishing the sentence in cold voices. They reached for her, mirroring each other, Diablo pulled out a gun, aiming at the head of one of the twins.

"Touch her and I'll delete you." His voice filled with steel he didn't expect the pair to smile cruelly, reaching for her. He fired, one shot for each of them. They phased, the bullets lodging in the men behind them. Diablo swore, Zoe closed her eyes and started singing.

"May it be when darkness falls,

Your heart will be true.

You walk a lonely road,

Oh how far you are from home." The pale men grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her to her feet, shaking her to stop the melody. She opened her eyes, now flashing with anger. He could see her thinking, see her trying to delete her captors, but they smiled, lifting their hands to show gloves. She swore, throwing a look over her shoulder at Diablo, which clearly said she blamed him for all of this. He waited to feel his code torn apart symbol by symbol, but nothing happened, the man John rushing forward to engage one of the twins in combat. He was thrown against the tree in a simple motion, the Hunter approaching the men quietly.

"What do you want…

"Exile Hunter?"

"The Merovingian said nothing about this. I'm afraid I'll have to delete you both."

"We shall see…"

"About that." The pair phased, going beneath the grass, taking their captive with them. He swore fluently, turning to aid the man who had been hurled at the tree, the two original goons were dead, the bullets programmed to find the weakness inherent in any program and cause instant deletion. There was only a pile of code where they had been.


	5. Zoe shows off, the Twins are subverted

She leaned against the bluestone wall. The Merovingian had thought it best to put her in quarters befitting a prisoner and had sent only dry bread and water. Naturally she played with the code and had a lovely, large warm roast beef roll and a glass of wine. Because there was nothing to do in the Spartan room, Zoe made herself a book, reading it as her captor and his henchmen opened the door.

"I haven't gone anywhere." Her eyes were still on the writing in front of her, but the Frenchman spluttered angrily and she raised her eyes with a smile.

"'ow did you get zat book? I nevher sent you zis!" One of the guards took the offending object from her fingers.

"You didn't do your research, did you?" Her hair brushed her shoulders as she spoke, a small smile playing at her lips as the man grabbed the book from his employee.

"Vat research should I 'ave done?" He scoffed, "You are nosing but a deletion program." Her laughter allowed him to curse fluently in the language of his choice.

"Yeah, but I make things from code, remember? That's why I'm still endorsed by the Source. I haven't outlived my purpose." He glared at her. "What I want to know, Merovingian, is why I'm here. You must have a better reason than because you felt like it."

"I vant ze Oracle. You are a means to an end. Nosing more." She didn't believe him and raised a card with his picture on it for him to see.

"Uh-huh, sure and I'm the Queen of the Matrix. Why don't we make a deal, you tell me the truth, and I give you this card." She spun it gently in her fingers. "It's a record of your codeic signature, which means as long as I have it, I can use it to delete you." He spluttered in disbelief, cursing her as much as he could, she raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Alright," he sneered finally. "I vill tell you vy you are 'ere. After you give me ze card."

"Nope, I wasn't programmed yesterday. Information first, card next, ok?"

"Alright, alright. You are 'ere because I 'ave a plan and you are a part of it."

"Go on."

"Ze One 'as been, making sings 'ard for me. I plan to use your code to create a program zat will kill 'im. Zere is, naturally, anozer program zat vill be part of zis. I 'ave been vaiting to get you 'ere before I put my plan into action." She threw the card to him as he finished.

"You can forget it, my code stays part of me and there is nothing you can do about it." She waved, dismissing him. "Have fun with all those people you're going to find hating you." He brushed off her comment, leaving before he could hear the song that left her lips.

"With six loyal servants,

For comfort and care." The men stopped, looked at her and bowed.

"What do you…"

"Wish of us?" 

"Bring me the other program the Merovingian intends to alter." They nodded, walking away, the door slightly ajar. She smiled happily to herself. What ever was the Merovingian going to do when his best programs proved to be dissenters? She sent about turning the table into a beautiful set of diamond jewellery for the wife of the Frenchman, weaving a much more love-struck version of "Greensleeves" into every symbol. Her creations were like songs, they played in the mind even after the original had gone, there effect not lessened. She would have to find a way to get to the other program before the Merovingian could, but for the moment she would have to content herself with making him unable to resist his wife, scorning all others in her favor.


	6. Twins bearing gifts, Diablo the impatien

"If you know what's good for you, you'll let me go you albino freaks!" The door opened and the now subverted Twins hurled a struggling woman the same age as Zoe into the room. A nod from the one sitting on the bed and the door closed, the pair phasing to appear as though they had been nowhere near the other deletion program.

"Hi there, want a glass of water?" Zoe asked, extending a cool blue drink towards the form on the floor. She had red hair that curled slightly, touching the top of her shoulders, something that intrigued the resident of the room.

"Thanks." In a fluid motion, the newcomer was holding the glass in one hand, facing the bed cross-legged on the floor.

"I'm Zoe, who are you?" The woman smiled,

"Caitlyn. Are you really the deletion program that stuck up prick is always ranting about?" Her eyes, blue-green too, danced with laughter.

"Yes." The smile played on Zoe's lips, the laughter echoing in her tone. "He thinks he's got me, but he's going to have to re-think that when I get the both of us out of here." Her smile was met with a cold stone expression.

"You can't get out of here, there's no way. There is far too much code to delete, even for the two of us. Plus, if you try, the whole place will blow."

"Who said I was going to delete anything?" She raised her hands defensively. "I'm more than a deletion program, okay, I've learnt how to make as well as break."

"Sounds interesting, do tell." The rest of the day was spent explaining what the Oracle had taught through songs. Caitlyn was a quick learner and it was a surprise to both of them when they heard their voices replayed to them when they sang together. Instead of two voices, there was only one, a melding and balancing that normally came only with much practice. The grins matched each other and the pair settled into their own feather beds. There was no point in changing code if you couldn't make something fun out of it, the room now was decked with all the furnishings they would need, complete with ensuite. Of course, if the Merovingian walked in, all he would see would be the room he created and Zoe bored out of her mind. But for an information program, he never had been very attentive to small details.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Diablo paced the kitchen furiously, running a hand through his dark hair. The Oracle tried not to let her annoyance show. The pair of them were incompetent, John had known full well where the Agents were and Diablo just couldn't 'think on his feet'. Seraph was standing in the background, ready to knock the Hunter out in a moment.

"And you stood there and did nothing?" She took a long drag of her cigarette. 

"I tried to follow but I'm not programmed to phase. Besides, she thinks it's all my fault. I wouldn't have a hope in the Source of getting to her now."

"You know what your problem is, Exile Hunter? You give up too easily. Do you think my girl would be sitting around doing nothing? She's probably already on her way out. It's you that has to keep the Merovingian out of her way, we can't have him deleted just yet." The man cursed, believing as most rookie programs do, that the Frenchman is invincible. Seraph stepped forward.

"We must make sure he does not learn of your plan or all will be lost."

"There isn't time to make a plan, she needs help now!" Diablo countered angrily.

"Sit down Diablo!" He faltered, doing as the now angry woman told him. "You want to save my girl then you better have a plan. You want to be functioning at the end of this then you better have a plan. Or you can go rushing in there without anything and be deleted. But if you do that, I'll make sure that she doesn't remember you. That's your choices, I know what you're going to do already so make up your mind now. Are you going to be sensible and listen to reason, or are you going to go running off like the Exiles you hunt?" He sighed, looking around the room.

"All right, let's get a plan and go from there."

"Good. Seraph, you and John can do that, I have guests coming and frankly I don't want to have the poor boy confused any more than he is." Diablo raised a dark eyebrow. "You'll see him soon enough. Now scoot, all of you." She then muttered something about the stupidity of programs and rose to check on her cookies that were baking happily in the small oven.

*~*

A/N: Here's the next bit, I know, it's pretty boring, but you just wait until the Merovingian comes in J .

Beguile: I hope you like Caitlyn, she's a bit of an odd ball and you find out more about her later J I hope the characterization is to your approval, and I hope you review this chapter too. :p

Shaun: Thank you so much for the review and your compliments, I hope you enjoy the story an keep reading.

I hope all readers enjoyed this chapter and please leave any suggestions in review form, I'd be very glad of them.


	7. Impending danger and the magic within

The man paced angrily, the mocking and silent smile of his captive only infuriated him more. His eyes snapped, waiting for her response for his latest infliction on her code. The skin around the ropes darkened but nothing passed her lips or entered her cold, laughing eyes. He cursed, unable to understand why such a harsh and brutal place had not broken the sensitive woman. After three hours her spirit, proud and determined, still had not wavered. He could not know that the hard ropes that bound her wrists to the cold steel chair felt like silk to her, the chair padded beneath her. He did not know that she was still because she was afraid. Smiling her crossed her ankles, shook her shoulder length hair and took a deep breath, he knew she was going to taunt him.

"One these fine mornings at break of day,

I'm going home on a cloud.

King Death goin' find me here at my play.

I'm going home on a cloud." The notes of the old Negro spiritual echoed in the room as the Frenchman tried to think of an effective method of torture. His eyes sparkled with delight as he realized just what would make her life miserable.

"You two, cut out her tongue." The fear that struck her eyes was enough to make him smirk. Finally, a reaction. He turned and walked out the door.

"As you wish." Cruel smiles echoed on the faces of the men holding her arms as they went to collect tools to do as their employer had commanded. Licking her lips, the woman sought another song, closing her eyes when she couldn't find a suitable one. Concentrating on the men, she fought to change the code. They fell, asleep and on the point of comatose. Pulse hammering in her veins, she looked for the cruel Frenchman, he had left as soon as his order had passed his lips. Sighing and leaning her head back against the rest, Zoe waited for her new friend to undo the bindings.

"That was close." Caitlyn whispered, gently cutting the rough rope with a small jeweled dagger.

"I know." Licking her lips again, Zoe closed her eyes.

"We have to get out of here." A soft, cool cloth gently wiped the sweat from her brow.

"You don't need to tell me twice." The pair chuckled before returning to silence.

"What about a song or something?" The light brown hair shook.

"No song is going to get us out of here, I did my best to summon Diablo, but I can't guarantee that it worked."

"What's that lily-livered pansy going to do?" Caitlyn had decided that she wanted to be a pirate lass and picked up some of the idioms to go with her low cut fitted top and long skirt. She had decided against the eye patch.

"Hopefully get us out of here before they make me walk the plank."

"I'll have 'em keel hauled first!" Zoe laughed, resting her head on the arm slung around her shoulder.

"You know, I think we can get out of here. Where there's a will, there's a way."

"No, where there's a stereotypical villain, there is a way." A dark eyebrow raised in questioning. The other program was grinning like the preverbal lunatic.

"What in the Source are you talking about?"

"We all know the Merovingian is a moron, right?" Caitlyn said, eyes gleaming with mirth.

"Yes." Her companion answered slowly.

"What's the dumbest thing he could have done?"

"Given me a knife and said 'Please feel free to hack out my eyes'?" Light brown hair fell over one shoulder as she tilted her head

"No, close though."

"I don't know, what?"

"Left the door open!" The pair looked at the door, at each other, at the door again and burst out laughing.

"I have the perfect song for this!"

"Ooh, share!"

"Ha ha ha, ho ho ho

And a couple of la-di-das" Caitlyn shook her red hair, which then promptly turned emerald green.

"That's how we laugh the day away

In the merry old land of Oz." Peals of laughter could be heard from outside the room, presumably the guards left by the Frenchman. A wicked grin crossed the face of the green haired woman. Before Zoe could say anything, she had run out the door, kicking both guards in the head with sickening cracks.

"Did you really have to do that?"

"Nope, but it was fun."

"I have to wonder how you survived so long here."

"Two Matrix years isn't long when you're an integral part of a plan to destroy the hope of humans."

"Which, we are now going to thwart."

"Damn right, I'm not going to let that scum succeed!" She paused. "Want to do something fun?"

"Sure, what? Besides get out of here."

"Call those albino boys."

"Why?"

"So we can walk right past everyone else and not have to crush more skulls." The green had faded back to the copper red normally associated with the volatile deletion program.

"Good idea." The mistress of songs closed her eyes and did as suggested, humming a few bars of the melody she used to capture the pair. They were with the Frenchman's lowest guards, teaching them a lesson about respecting Persephone when the call came. 

"They coming?"

"In a few minutes, let's pack what we'll need."

"Pack?" The other asked incredulous.

"Yes, we're getting out and I want weapons at my disposal."

"Alrighty, what song?"

"No song, just change the code."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You do it all the time, you changed hair colour not a moment ago."

"I can't do it Zoe."

"Alright, we'll think of something then." There was a heavy silence as they crafted anything they could, Zoe falling into isolated routine as the code bent to her will. 

"How do you do it?" Caitlyn asked again. The other program thought for a moment.

"Can you pretend you're someone else?"

"Yeah, sure, I took drama lessons for a while before I was caught." Raising an eyebrow she shrugged.

"You're now a witch named Caitlyn the Bold. You can craft the most beautiful and deadly weapons, including potions. I am your equal, Zoe the Swift. Together we must stop the god of the underworld and save the One who will make things right."

"We have to save the One?"

"It's either that or we all die and kill the Matrix entirely."

"Okay. Are we going to kick butt yet?"

"No." They went back to work, Caitlyn now making amazingly intricate daggers, guns, swords and vials filled with deadly liquids. The time was short and soon enough the room was bare bar two cots, the rest turned into clothing and weaponry hidden beneath the hard metal beds. It was the waiting that was the hardest part.

*~*

A/N: Alright Beguile, what do you think of her? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if there's anything you want to know, please feel free to ask :)


	8. Poor Diablo, poor Merovingian, poor John

"I hate waiting." Pacing was one thing the Hunter was good at, sparing not a moment before starting. The plan had been made, everything was in place and now there only had to be a reasonable determination to continue.

"Get used to it, the Merovingian isn't one to be polite about things like this."

"You know John, I almost wish you were so useful." There was something about the program rubbed his code the wrong way. He paused for a moment, the Oracle was getting to him, Diablo was thinking human cliches and sayings.

"What? You want to get rid of me already?" The image of a man smiled mockingly. "I'm the only one who can get her out."

"Bullshit."

"You think you can? You couldn't even stop her getting taken." John scoffed.

"Nor did you."

"I got held up."

"Whatever." Running a hand through his hair, he watched the door, there was only so much he could take. Something echoed in his mind, painful, as though someone had given him a kick to the stomach.

"You okay?"

"Shit. No."

"What happened?"

"If I knew I'd tell you. I bet she's getting her revenge on me. Do we really have to get her out?"

"Yeah, if she's there then you can bet your code the Matrix as we know it isn't going to be around much longer." The pain increased, bands encircling his wrists with harsh flames.

"The One, you look like you've been run over by a truck?"

"Thanks, we have to go now."

"Why?" No answer for a moment, the taller man standing taller, as though he had heard something.

"She needs us, now." The doors opened and the sickening Frenchman greeted his guests.

"I see you are still here, wonderful. Why don't you take a seat near my dear wife?" He indicated that the Hunter was to position himself directly across from the woman, resplendent in her close fitting dress, a single diamond hanging from a silver thread-like chain catching the light.

"You know why I'm here."

"But of course, and so does my delectable Persephone. Darling, why don't you tell him?" The lovestruck expression on the face of the Merovingian was enough to send John into a state of nausea. 

"Your dear friend has escaped. No one knows where she is."

"Tell the fortune teller her days are now shorter than before. I will have my revenge on her for this." The man hissed, cursing in the language of the day.

"For what?"

"Saving the One and the blasted people he entertains."

"I thought he entertained you?"

"Only when I thought he would be dead." The Hunter smiled, almost convinced the Frenchman didn't know where Zoe was.

"Why don't you tell me where in the Source she is so we can get this over with." Spluttering incoherently for a moment the other man leaned forward furiously. The mention of the final destination for programs enough to break the Merovingian's silence.

"You want to know where she is? You want to know where she is? I'll tell you where she is, she is gallivanting around with my best assassins!"

"Really?" Diablo merely raised an eyebrow, not completely surprised.

"Oui, she and that wrecked unstable thing are creating havoc in the Chateau." A look of shock crossed the features of the speaker. He mumbled to himself for a few moments before turning to his other guards.

"Gentle, my love," cooed Persephone, "you do not want to cause anything to happen to them."

"Oh, my beautiful wife, I know. But how can I keep control of this world for you when the One comes and those horrid deletion programs are causing mischief?" He was again looking at the woman completely besotted. Diablo spoke.

"I can stop these deletion programs you're having so much trouble with. I'll leave the One up to you."

"Brilliant," the woman answered. "You will find them with this." She offered a small brooch, shaped like a nimbus in bright silver. 

"What's this for?" He asked, examining the gift in detail.

"You will know. Won't he my love?"

"Of course, he could not be as stupid as he looks." Making a dismissive gesture the Merovingian continued to dote upon his wife. "You go and find her, get her out, do what you must. I have other, more important, things to tend to." The married couple ignored the stunned programs, busying themselves with each other.

"Get me a bucket." John hissed as he dragged Diablo towards the exit.

"We go left at the end of the hall." The other said suddenly.

"The plan was to go right."

"Screw the plan, she's to the left." With fleet feet, the Hunter followed the maze of corridors, the cloud of silver pressed into his closed fist.

*~*

A/N: Well, how do you like that? I had fun writing that chapter, and I know there was no Caitlyn the Bold or Zoe the Swift, but they'll be back shortly, I had to let Diablo the Blind have a chance to have some fun :)

Skulldodds: Yes, it could be a musical, I love musicals! In truth, I have a friend called Caitlyn and we were in our school musical, 'Wizard of Oz' the stage version, together 2yrs ago. We tend to get a bit carried away together, we both sing for fun, with harmonies :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I love spell checker! :p Please let me know if Diablo is cynical and confused enough for you :)

Beguile: I showed Caitlyn your review and She almost fell of her chair! "She has to be a pretty damn cool chick!" Were her exact words, so there you go :) I promise, she will be doing many more crazy things, including growing/changing appendages. I'm glad you love this story, I'm guessing that means I get another review huh? :p

Trinfan: I'm glad you stopped by this story, I know it's not as serious or as movie based as 'Speak and ye shall find', but I'm glad you like this story. If there is any name that you think has a funny or interesting meaning, drop me a review and you never know, you might see a character being included later, probably acting hyper :p Hope to hear from you again somewhere soon :)


	9. Learning the scary truth, asking the Q's

"So, who did you pretend those guards were?" The twins were running very late so the two anxious programs were making small talk.

"Kylie." Caitlyn answered with a scowl of pure hatred.

"Kylie?" The other woman raised a dark eyebrow in confusion.

"This really annoy chick I used to know. I can't count the times I wanted to smash her skull in."

"Why didn't you just delete her?" With a look at her newest friend Zoe realized it hadn't been an option.

"Much to my disgust, she has a purpose."

"Like what?"

"Annoying me to the point of insanity." There was a hardness that was juxtaposed to the normal laughter in the longer captured program's voice.

"Not likely, but possible."

"Hang on a sec, I figured it out!"

"Will you stop shaking me?" Excited as usual, red copper hair bouncing into the air, Caitlyn refused.

"No, guess what I figured out!"

"Her purpose?" Hopeful, Zoe set her hands firmly on those rattling her slight frame.

"No, how to get out of here!"

"I know, you thought of that half an hour ago."

"No, a better one!" The brilliant plan fell as quickly, hurriedly and mostly jumbled. "So, what do you think?"

"I think we stick to the original plan and we keep you away from coffee, red cordial and excessive amounts of chocolate."

"But I like chocolate." Pouted the other woman, mock seriously.

"I noticed."

"Those bloody twins haven't shown up yet, and the Merovingian is going to come back to taunt you unless we get out of here in the next, oh I'd say, two minutes!" Caitlyn paced now, no longer shaking her friend and fellow future escapee.

"Ok, calm down, we can do this… Maybe." 

"You sound so confident." Sarcastically, the Bold frowned.

"Oh my source, it's the Grusealog!" Zoe's face paled, she pointed over the shoulder of the redhead, eye's wide.

"The what?" One eyebrow raised, hands on her hips, she stood still, facing the other woman.

"AAAHHHHHH!" The scream echoed in the bare room, high pitched, verging on terrified.

"Zoe, breath, tell me what it is." Reassuringly placing her hands on the shoulders of the screamer, Caitlyn wondered for a moment why she got stuck with this disturbed deletion program. 'Maybe learning to act in a manner that contradicts original purpose makes a program unstable', she mused before returning her attention to the other woman.

"Something that warped sicko created from viral legend, it just walked through the wall!"

"Oh shit." She'd heard that before, from her own lips at one stage.

"Can't you see it?" The panic was evident, not only from the tone of voice, but the rippling code of the room, if they weren't careful, the whole place would explode.

"It's not real Zoe."

"Bullshit!" Taking out a jeweled sword, the woman charged, knocking Caitlyn aside, Zoe already in offensive mode. The clang of steel against bone rang on the bluestone walls. Caitlyn turned very slowly, her pirate lass outfit molding and changing into the robes of a powerful witch.

"I thought it wasn't real, she told me it wasn't real."

"Who told you what?" Demanded the sword-slinging woman, evading a heavy blow.

"Sapphire! She was taken apart by the Merovingian just before you arrived."

"We have to get out of here, there's no way I can hold him off for much longer." The creature, more monster than man, with horns and orange-yellow skin, and a sword twice the size of either girl, roared. His massive weapon lunged towards the head of the witch dressed program.

"Hear me Spirits of the Wind,

Hear me Spirits of the Rain,

Hear me Spirits of the Mountain,

Hear me Spirits of the Flame." The monster shrieked and writhed as the witch sang, the notes composed by Zoe when the pair had made weapons together.

"With the free blue sky above us," Slowly aiming her weapon, Zoe changed songs, lifting a bow and arrow to her aid.

"And the greensward 'neath our feet," Caitlyn lifted her voice in harmony, sitting just below the melody line as the walls whirled with the colours of the forest.

"We poor gypsies envy no one,

And our wandering life is sweet.

For the forest is our shelter,

And each green tree is our tent.

And when dancing in the sunlight

Oh how blithely hours are spent." The arrow pierced the back of the creature's skull, sending it crashing through the newly formed forest. Dressed herself in witching attire, Zoe grabbed hold of her friend's hand and sped for the door that still remained.

"So dance faster, faster, faster,

So dance faster comrades gay.

In the sunlight, in the moonlight,

We will dance the hours away." The pair ran on feet as light as feathers down the empty corridors, hands locked together, long skirts flowing gracefully behind them. Rounding a corner to the right, one to the left and another right, they finally stopped, panting for breath.

"I thought it wasn't real!"

"We don't have time for this, we have to get out of here, now."

"But do you have a map?"

"Not yet." Rummaging through her small satchel, Zoe pulled out a piece of paper.

"Will that lead us out?" Caitlyn asked dubiously.

"Close enough to, it will get us to the exit of this place, from there we have to make it back ourselves."

"Why don't I like the sounds of that?"

"Because you know as well as I do that there is no way this place would be easily accessible, not his style." They were going through the contents of the packs as they spoke, focused on the task at hand.

"It is also not my husband's style to release the Grusealog on two important programs." Looking up slowly, Zoe groaned inwardly, this was the last thing they needed.

"Madam, I realise that this will sound rude to you, but I'm afraid that we can't stay long, we're in a hurry." Manners nearly always won the day before, she hoped that they would not fail her now.

"I know, and I don't want much from you." The woman replied, her accent light.

"Look Mistress of Evil, we are currently trying to get out of this place and I'm willing to delete you if it means a clean escape, got it?" Fiery as always, the Bold had drawn her favourite blade, a dagger with a Celtic designs on the hilt.

"Oh my dear Caitlyn, you do not need to do that. All I want, is a kiss from your friend and then I shall help you myself."

"I beg your pardon?" Zoe asked, giving the older program a very confused look.

"If you kiss me as though you were kissing your true love, I will lead you to an exit that will allow you to get to the Oracle before my dimwitted husband does."

"Ok, this is going to be a problem." For a moment the silence hung, marred only by the final screams of the slowly dying monster.

"Why? It is just a kiss."

"I've never kissed anybody."

"What?" It was Persephone's turn to be confused. Caitlyn only watched the woman for a signal of danger.

"See, the problem with my codic make up is that if I fall in love, I get dragged back to the Source and so does the person or program I love. I'm not going to let that happen."

"I see. In that case, I shall simply have to guess and let you both free, shan't I?"

"You got it." Caitlyn was the least fazed by the admission, having already figured it out herself through careful analysis of data.

"Come with me. Hurry." Heels clicking on the tiled floor, the woman in diamonds led the way, the witches, Bold and Swift, following quietly. The former let her fingers rest on the hilt of her favourite dagger, which now rested in its scabbard. The latter ready with a song to still time if they needed it.

*~*

A/N: That was the next, not-quite-moving-the-plot-along chapter. It actually happens around the same time as the previous chapter, Diablo's decision correlating in time with the attack of the Grusealog. Don't ask what it is or where it came from, the Merovingian is my reasoning, he stuffed up something and there you go, an evil killing monster.

Beguile: I think one of the highlights of posting this story is hearing from you :) The main reason it's about programs is because I find their names tied to their purpose. So much fun to mess around with that. The Twins are so not "UBER COOL", they're kind of Uber Cool, maybe, but not all caps :p And yes, Caitlyn is an awesome person IRL, she's an absolute champ, we have so much fun together! Plus, she loves being a pirate lass or a witch, or something else which is yet to come! Look forward to hearing from you next time.

Trinfan: I like Sapphire, and Sirius isn't bad, but I don't have anywhere for him just yet but I will. He'll end up in a very unexpected place. Thanks for the suggestions, it was very nice of you to give them. I couldn't imagine Merv and Perse ever keeping it together, but I can imagine her using something like the diamonds against him. "Diamonds are a girl's best friend" after all ;)

Suzuka Blade: Hi, nice to see a new reviewer. I just love making that man suffer, as you will find in later chapters *grins evilly*. Thank you so much for the plushies, they are going to have pride of place next to my squishy Morpheus keychain :D! Hope you liked this chapter enough to review again!

Gypsy Dancer: I'm sorry! You know I only put you in WOZ because I can't bear to have a proddy without you :p! Oh and if you tell me that I suck at writing your dialogue then you should come over here and give me some help! Hence the reason for the Grusealog. I was talking to the Merovingian (think back to Suzzie's party last year and remember who played him) and that was the best we could come up with. And I know I didn't move it very far, but atleast they're out in the open-ish- right? Let me know what you think, I'm ready for it. *Gets into Patricia Fodor costume, complete with notebook and Eugene cut out* (They wouldn't let me keep Chris okay? I did my best but there you go :p)


	10. Oh deary me, could it be the sea?

"Nu-uh! No way, not on your digital life!" Caitlyn was looking out in front of her in absolute shock, mirrored by Zoe, who was silent.

"You do not want to leave then?" The woman positively purred with satisfaction.

"Have you any idea how dangerous that stuff is? It's filled with all sorts of little viruses, I am not, I repeat NOT going in there."

"Plus, even if we are programs, there is still no way we can breath in water." Zoe said softly.

"Why do you not sing yourselves invincible?"

"That is impossible." Zoe watched as a fish swam past, the door was open but water wasn't coming through, an invisible barrier holding it back.

"Then you should have given me that kiss."

"You bitch!" The redhead launched forward,

"Caitlyn, no!" Zoe caught her before she could connect.

"She lied to us!" Struggling against the arms that bound her, Caitlyn glared daggers at the woman.

"She is our only way out, unless you plan to delete every moving symbol individually!"

"I want to get out of here and I will not get out if I'm dead." Her feet were set back on the ground, Zoe's hand on her shoulders firmly.

"Neither of us will, but we don't have time. What are the words to that song with the red haired half-ling?"

"What?"

"That one who goes around with talking sea creatures?"

"Oh, I now what you mean. Could we do that?"

"Why the Source not? I mean, you became a pirate and a witch."

"True. But that would mean changing almost our entire codic structure and then we'd have to change it back again."

"I think it'll be worth it. Besides, what other option do we have?"

"Are you two going to do as I suggest?" The Frenchwoman was shocked, clutching the diamond at her throat.

"Lady Persephone, you seem to have underestimated us again." Caitlyn said with a grin. "We're more than just deletion programs you know."

"Let's do this." Zoe interrupted.

"Okie dokie."

"Ah, we are the daughters of Triton  
Great father who loves us and named us well…" Swirling water seeped out a gap in the 'door', twirling the singing pair as the notes were lots in the sea. A drop splashed on the woman's dressed and she screeched angrily. Since the pair could only remember a tiny bit of the song, the change was quick and flawless.

"You stupid girls! You have ruined my dress!"

"Oh don't be silly, it's just a little code." Caitlyn flipped her hair thrice and the gown was perfect again.

"Let's go." Zoe said, pushing off the cold floor, diving into the water. Her friend followed and after a brief wave to their help, they were gone. Persephone strutted back the way she had come, knowing her husband would be waiting for her. There was a certain pleasure involved with knowing that for once she was the only thing he desired. Indeed, it meant she could make some changes around the Chateau and he would do all he could to help her. With the smile of a beautiful witch, she turned the door handle and entered the room, the wooden divider closing behind her with a gentle click.

*~*

A/N: Okay, who do you want to hear about next, Merv, Caitlyn and Zoe, Diablo and John, or someone entirely different? It's your choice dear reviewers and readers, my keyboard is at your command. *curtseys politely* Now, on to my lovely reviewers :)

Trinfan: I liked the names, I plan to use them later or in other fics :) Yay! Never feel worried about repeating yourself, even if I've heard this story is wonderful a million times, I always want to hear it more ;p Anywho, I hope there was enough stuff in this chapter to induce you to click the 'review' button :)

Beguile: Glad you like. It's on your favourites list!!!??? *Jumps up and down dancing with an original character, Mercury, because finally a story is on a favourite list!* Ok, that was my exercise for the week. I'll put more Twins, Smith, evil people/programs, in once Zoe and Caitlyn get free from the Merovingian's mansion and into the city. Then Diablo can tear the whole place down for no reason. I like doing that to him :) Let me know which option you want to see more of next chapter!


	11. Confused Smith and More Mermaids

Diablo ran down the halls like the very viruses of the Source were after his coding. John almost flew to keep up, dodging walls as they raced through the maze. Suddenly a voice stopped them.

"Well, well, what a surprise Mr. Montago, I thought you had been… dealt with."

"Who are you?" Demanded Diablo of the man in a suit and tie, immaculate.

"I am shocked you do not remember me Mr. Montago. I am Smith…"

"Agent Smith, long time no see. It is I, Diablo the Exile Hunter, I took over Mr. Montago's image almost thirty Matrix years ago."

"I see. I am most surprised to see you here. Have you noticed any activity from the Anomaly?"

"Not since the last Rebel attack, I'll make sure I send you an instant notification if I do."

"That would be… greatly appreciated." The man in the suit nodded, turned and walked back towards a door that opened into a white hallway. John looked around in shock, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Who was he?"

"A program linked to the Sentinels."

"Oh, those types." The exile shuddered. "I'm sure glad I'm not the virus to their vaccine."

"That makes two of us. Come on, we don't have time for this." A shriek spilt the code, forcing even the most adaptable program to raise his hands to his ears in defense against the noise.

"What the Source is that?"

"It can't be what I think it is." Diablo replied, yelling over the screams.

"What do you think it is and how do we shut it up?"

"It sounds like a Grusealog, but those are only in viral memory charts, they don't exist anymore!"

"Well, whatever it is, I want to kill it if it ain't dead."

"Deletion sounds like a brilliant option. Let's go find it." The pair dashed forward to find the horrendous noise, the little silver cloud pulsing with an unfamiliar wave formation in the hand of the Hunter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I think we should go left." Zoe said, using her arms to balance her position in the salty liquid.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked, incredulous, her hair now a purple silken mass framing her head.

"Because there's a cave."

"Um, aren't caves a bad idea?"

"We don't have much other choice, the changed code feels icky and I want out of this set of fins!"

"You could have chosen a different body."

"Nothing else caught my attention."

"I wanted to be a dolphin." The Bold said, tilting her head to the side.

"Pinocchio, Pinocchio,

Why are you made of wood?" 

"Zoe! Stop it! I have a bird-nest on my nose!"

"You must be talented, underwater birds will love you." The only response to that comment was a glare. If looks could delete, the Swift would be nothing but code.

"Let's just get out of here." Sulked the Bold.

"For once you see things my way."

"Shut up and swim you lazy barnacle."

"I did warn you about the effects of transformation when we were still captive didn't I?" It was not so much a question as a reminder.

"Yes, but I never thought I'd end up having a nesting box on my face!"

"Tsk tsk, it's just a little code." Zoe smiled, flipping her burgundy tail and streaking towards the dark cave that beckoned silently. Caitlyn followed, repeating her litany under her breath.

"It's just a little code, it's just a little code, it's just a little code…." The walls of the cave turned steeply upward, Zoe racing to meet the light, her companion looking at the tiny creatures that dwelled on the walls. The slivering silver sea snails, tiny crabs tottering along the tiny crevices, were almost enough to make the very annoyed program who still swam upward change everything, hang the consequences.

"Will you hurry up?" The Swift called, popping her head back into the water. Having reached the top and finding that fins were only useful in water, she was very unimpressed with the slow progress of her companion.

"Hold your fins, I'm coming." The purple haired woman called back. Zoe's head disappeared back above the surface. Shaking her hair, Caitlyn met her friend's eyes, raising an eyebrow as though to ask what was to be done next.

"You want to hop out now?"

"Do I have to?"

"You can keep the hair…"

"Brilliant!" No more convincing was needed, the pair soon dry and back in their land shapes, following a dry sandy path. One with hair the colour of silken summer stalks of hay, the other with waves of purple flowing down her back. They sang to pass the time.

"When you're halfway through the forest,

Then you're also halfway out,

And you know your journey's nearly at an end…"

*~*

A/N: Hey everyone, long time, no post, sorry! I hope you found the small Smith part entertaining, I did writing it. Don't panic all you Smith fans, there will eventually be more seen of him. Can someone explain why there are Smith fans please? The idea is quite paradoxical to me. Beside the point… Wait, what was the point? *Harregale pops in*

"You don't make points, you're an authoress."

"That is why I have characters to make points for me." I smile and show the printed story to the girl in black.

"Good point." She says, nods and walks back the way she had come.

Anywho,

Shaun: You are such a sweetheart, I'll add that new program soon, I have to get the girls on the way properly first. But worry not, the new character is in the works :)

Gypsy Dancer: Because he's about twice my height and has a life of his own? :p Of course I'll use the phone stuff, I'll change it but I promise you can have your purple hair from now on. I won't make you change it back for world tour, if the characters go on a performing tour… hmmm, I sense a parody in the making :D Things will move along now. And you have no idea how much I hate that stupid dancing teacher, she's a stupid moo and she should have her ankle and wrist bones fused together!!!!!! *Evil grin*

Beguile: Ooh!!! I get a Smith Plushie!!! YAY!!!! I hope I didn't make you want to hit with something heavy for making Smith funny (not funny 'ha-ha', funny strange) but I think it's entertaining. What did you think too OOC??

Trinfan: THANK YOU!!!! *Hands over a special pen made for writing inspirational and good pieces* I couldn't find a keyboard, sorry. I figured yours must be pretty magical anyway :) Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	12. Diablo, are you okay?

Shaking his head in absolute confusion, the man turned to his companion who was just as perplexed as he.

"They were here."

"I can see that."

"And now they're not."

"Again with the obvious. Do you think that Smith guy got them?"

"No, he's a little obsessed with finding and destroying the One, it's kind of part of his programming."

"Ah." The hulk of the Grusealog lay with more than necessary stench in the open stretch of forest.

"I must admit, I'm impressed with the molding of this software, she must have spent hours on it."

"You're kidding right?" John asked with a laugh. "She could do this in a measure."

"A measure?"

"You know, like a bar, a collection of beats, less than a phrase…" The Hunter looked completely perplexed.

"I am not programmed with an extensive musical terminology menu." 

"More's the pity. We could really use it." The other man smiled.

"I'm sure what you have will be adequate." A hint of a smile quirked at the corners of the Hunter's lips.

"I hope so." The spluttering Frenchman appeared in the doorway.

"My beautiful bluestone room! What has that little virus done?" He could barely finish the sentence as the digital hand enclosed his throat and his programmed breath support failed.

"If you ever call her that again…" Hissed the owner of the hand, barely inches from the other man's face, eyes flashing with a similar program to hatred. The threat was unfinished as he threw the Merovingian into the mound of fleshy code that was the monster.

"I see that she has been more cunning that I expected." The Merovingian straightened his suit, standing as he did.

"You tried to kill her with a viral form that has been more than banned from this version of the Matrix. I think I might just delete you, it would make the whole place much cleaner." Again the change in the code was clear to all watching and if there were ever something more dangerous to avoid than Agents, it was an angry program with as much power as this one had.

"Whoa there, Diablo, are you sure you want to get all…"

"Mute it John, this virus almost infected Zoe."

"Of which I am fully aware, although why that is such a bad thing I still don't get." Diablo turned on the guardian program.

"Are you totally outdated you megafool? Grusealogs delete slowly, normally attacking the essential programming last, leaving it's victims to reboot every few seconds, which gives it more code to devour and takes a very long time to fully delete anything."

"Precisely why I have one in my possession, until that little…"

"Trend carefully my love, you don't want to make him any more mad, you can see how it affects his programming." The woman had appeared silently, running her hand seductively along the broad shoulders of the Hunter, watching for any change that might be useful to her. She would not yet divulge her secret.

"Oh my Persephone, what would I do without you? You keep me from leaving this horrible place."

"Or she does now," whispered John to his fuming friend, "until recently he was constantly playing with the mortals." Eyes flicking to his comrade, Diablo smiled wryly.

"That is why I'm here you know."

"Yeah, looks like that's not a problem anymore huh?" The smile died on the shorter of the two as a shudder ran through the other's sturdy frame.

"Code." Swore the Hunter.

"Diablo, buddy, pal, what the Source is going on?" John tried to assess what was wrong with his partner in crime, who was now on his knees in pain.

"Don't you know," purred Persephone, "when a Hunter's mission is completed, they return to the source. But someone is fighting." Her hand cupped the strong cheek mockingly. "You want her back don't you now my darling Hunter. It's really quite sad, my husband could give you a chance to find her, but that would mean you would become what you hunt."

"Diablo, no! I'll find her, I'll make sure nothing happens to her, don't do it!" John was on the verge of hysterical, making the pained program look him in the eyes.

"John, you failed before."

"I won't this time, I swear on all this digital. Please, go back to the Source, it'll all work out right in the defragging I know it will." The woman offered the Hunter a small red pill.

"Take this and you can stay here and find her." She said enticingly. Diablo shook his head.

"I don't want anything from you." Another major shudder ran through his image, tearing a scream from his throat. His voice began to fail. He turned to John.

"I swear Diablo, I swear I'll keep her safe."

"If you don't I'll make sure you're next on my list."

"Sure man, I can adapt to that." With a final groan the Hunter collapsed, looking scarily similar to the lump of virus that the women had killed earlier. Persephone shrugged.

"Such a shame he had to go. I was just starting to like him." She strutted out, her husband following in puppy-like adoration. John reached into his jacket pocket, retrieving a mobile phone.

"Ser, we have a problem, he's gone… No I mean really really gone. Close enough to deleted… I'll be there as soon as I can." With a regretful look back, the guardian program left the forest glade where the bodies still lay and would until someone in the employ of the Frenchman reprogrammed the room to how it had been. 

*~*

A/N: Okay, I know I've been away for ages on this story, but I had to get inspired. Which I did. I thought this might make things a little more interesting. *Grins evilly* Please review so I know that Diablo didn't get reformatted without a purpose. *Cackles insanely*

Oh, and thank you to all the people who read this story even if you don't review :D THANK YOU!!!

Take a Guess: Hiya Cam! *Waves* By the way, I am fully aware that you didn't read the story or you would have made a funnier joke than the spelling :p. See, I do know you! Go me! Please ignore this one, he was just being bored and humoring my persistent demands that he read one of my stories. :D And look, Diablo might never come back, is that close enough to deletion for you?

Beguile: Thank goodness I got him partially evil and stuff! Such a relief. I was just hoping that I wasn't going to get attacked by chickens AND by Smith. (Sorry, chicken thing is from 'Speak and ye shall find' and Da Buffster.) What am I going to do, I think I'll write some more. Any ideas? :p Hope to hear from you soon.

Trinfan: I'm glad you already have a pen, that means that if one breaks, you have a spare :D I don't mind if you repeat yourself and I'll just say that I am very glad to give this story to the world. I mean, to have people like Zoe and Caitlyn and Diablo and John, it's just really great :) And I reply to reviews because it lets people like you know I appreciate your replies and I look forward to them. This is my way of thanking you for the effort you took to reply to my work.


	13. That's it, you are going on a DIET!

A bloody curdling scream echoed through the alley as a pain maddened woman tore at the suited man before her. Her nails, suddenly grown to the length where they could be dangerous, left red scratches all over the programmed skin. Someone was desperately calling her name, trying to calm her down, to pull her away from her victim.

"Get aware from me you witch!" The woman screeched, her hair whipping the man in the eyes as she whirled on her next target. Pain-blinded, she threw kicks and punches thick and fast, trying to inflict some pain on someone else to lessen her burden. The man behind her staggered, retrieved his sunglasses and left the scene, a stranger taking his place after the convulsing that normally occurred with the change over. Another scream wracked her body, forcing her to her knees gracelessly, hands pressed with knuckle whitening force against her temples. Her friend swore very fluently in six languages, one after the other, a skill that she had been very proud of since she discovered how much it annoyed certain individuals. Without getting into striking range, the other woman spoke soothingly, trying to find the reason for the sudden outbursts. Nothing had proceeded the attacks, they had immerged from a manhole almost five minutes before the onslaught of the screams and nothing had been wrong then. People studiously avoided them, most so scared they began to sweat or shake a little as the hurried past. Suddenly, she collapsed entirely, limp with exhaustion and an undoubtedly sore throat. Swearing again, trying to find some more obscure languages in her databanks, the still conscious and functioning program hefted the weight of her friend into her arms.

"You know, I never processed that code had weight in this damned place. Dear Source, what has you been filling your digestive systems with? That's it, the last straw, you are going on a diet!" As if on cue the other woman groaned feebly. "Yeah, you heard me, a diet. D-I-E-T. Hey, did you notice that the first three letters in diet are the same as in died. I wonder if that has any significance at all."

"Hello, may I be of assistance?" A distinctively Asian man asked quietly from an alleyway opening.

"Sure, as long as you don't try to beat the coding out of either of us first. She bloody heavy!"

"I see that the Oracle's cookies have been making a difference."

"Nah, I just think the Source wanted to punish me for my choice of occupations." The man smiled slightly, indicating that the door on his right was the appropriate threshold to walk over.

"The Oracle has been waiting for your return patiently. Did Diablo and John come of any assistance?"

"Not a byte. Do you think those idiots could find us before we formulated an escape plan? Nope, gees they amount to pretty much cipher." With a firm nod of her head, the weight-bearer lugged her friend into the apartment of the wise program.

"Oh dear, you better set her down somewhere honey, and then come have a seat yourself."

"You know, I think that might be a great idea." Without another word, the limp form was deposited on a couch, settled into a comfortable position and the other woman was happily off her feet on a wooden chair in the kitchen.

"So, you didn't get any help from the boys, huh?"

"As I told this guy, not a byte. We got out quick-smart once the opportunity arose."

"You know, that hair colour is really lovely," the Oracle said, completely on a tangent to the earlier discussion, "how did you get it?"

"Zoe taught me the trick of it, I can change it to any colour I want. But I really like the purple, it goes really nicely with my outfit." The smile was all that needed to be said in honesty, Caitlyn beaming from ear to ear with her success in manipulating code.

"Well, honey, you can keep that colour as long as you tell me exactly how you got out of the Chateau, as far as I know, no one has ever escaped before."

"No one has Oracle." Confirmed Seraph quietly.

"I know dear, even you left there by choice." She took out a cigarette. "That's the problem Caitlyn, choice. You can't live with it and you can't live without it, but making one seems like you have no options at all sometimes." The silence fell for a moment before the Bold launched into her tale, with a little prompting from the wise woman who kneaded cookie dough as the story wove itself.

*~*

A/N: I know, I do some very strange things. Got the urge to post very quickly this time. Please let me know what you think :)

Beguile: It's okay, Diablo and Smith are buddies, sort of, they won't kill each other. This is sort of a, just incase you thought Zoe was pulling the whole delete Diablo, chapter. Don't worry, Persephone will get her moment, just you wait and see…


	14. A 'loved' wife's thoughts

She curled her lips up in a smile of satisfaction. All was going to work out well this time. After all, there was an excess of creation programs loose, the people around her loved to do as she bid and those who used to ignore her couldn't help themselves any longer. So many confessions of undying love. Again a smile curved the full lips, this time it was derision. A silly thing, love. It served no useful purpose and it was prone to making things completely unordered. Not that order was something she was fond of, but still, the drastic change in the program she had known all her digital life was astounding. And all because of some glittering stones. Carefully, she opened a draw and withdrew her original wedding ring, it was for appearances only but she really did love the design. Eyes critical, she held it up to her ring finger on her left hand. The beautifully made ring glittered back at her, absolutely identical, right down to the codic style in which it had been created. But the one she wore, now never from her finger, had much more power than she ever realized when she accepted it as a gift. There was a matching necklace, earrings, bracelet and even a delicate anklet. She hid the older ring in the draw again, amongst so much other jewelry she didn't wear anymore. Most was from other versions of the Matrix and others from other time periods she had to play out. Sometimes she wondered why she ever agreed to stay in the wrecked place. But it was in her programming to accompany the ridiculous program through the ages. He would return soon from his latest conquest, grinning because some other idiotic, outdated program had played into his hands, as he knew they would. She sighed, slipping a small diamond stud into her ear. It was a definite benefit to be unable to feel pain, she had decided before the man had become unfaithful. That way she could do anything she liked with her appearance and never worry it was going to cause more than a pleasant distraction for her. But then, pain was almost like love, useless and pointless. Unless used for a decided advantage. The door opened softly and his greeting stirred her code. Oh yes, love and pain were pointless programs and very dangerous. But you couldn't have one without the other and you couldn't understand that until it happened to you. It was such a shame that the One and his Trinity weren't going to live much longer, they had the kind of love not one couple in a cycle had, no matter what those ridiculous fairytales claimed. His fingers ran softly over her skin and she could hardly suppress the delighted shudder that ran through her.

"For you, my love." He said, offering a slice of rich cheesecake. Her smile was more of a smirk and lifting the fork slowly she separated a sliver. His eyes danced with triumph as she raised it gracefully to her lips. But she paused and before he could say a word, the lines of code caused the reactions to occur in him, the fork held now away from his mouth by his wife. She was cunning and she had the right of it, love and pain were inseparable. Completely inter-wound. Purple.

*~*

A/N: This was a sort of pointless chapter, but there you go. Sometimes there have to be pointless chapters, sometimes there has to be humor, sometimes turnabout is fair play… Don't you just love Persephone sometimes? I mean really, she's a bitch but she puts Neo and Trinity's love to the test and it comes out stronger. Ah, the significance of a simple action… Please let me know what you think of this chapter and if anyone has any ideas what to do next, let me know, I need all the help I can get :)

Trinfan: My updates for this story are too slow, I'm really sorry, I've been sidetracked by 'Speak and ye shall find' and my new story 'Behind her melody'. But I will make sure I get more of this up soon, promise. I can't promise it will be good, but it'll be up :)

Beguile: WILL YOU STOP THROWING PROGRAMS IN WITH SMITH!!!??? I mean really? *Sighs heavily* Honestly, who's it going to be next? The Merovingian???!!! And I really hope that Seraph kicks Smith's butt, it would be so cool! Here's more story anyway :) Thank you for the idea about dear, crazy Persephone. She is evil in ETM *shudders*

Gypsy Dancer: Thank you for the permission to keep going my dear. I have to remind you that while you can't change hair colour on a whim, you do it anyway in real life. Sorry if it was a bit confusing, I was confused when I wrote it and liked it so much I didn't organize it :) And this chapter isn't much different! Yay me and my confusedness! DON'T TALK DRAMA TERMS!!!!! Sorry, but I'm having withdrawal symptoms, ok… *Sniffs, before running away to pull on yr. 12 jumper and rock crazily* I am the Drama Queen, I am the Drama Queen, I am the Drama Queen…

MuD: What makes you think Diablo was deleted? I mean, sure he collapsed in a heap of code and… I see your point… But I'm a sucker for romance, do you really think I would let him be deleted? Or do you just want to see a new character introduced? I'll put in another encounter with Smith, who is crazed, sometime soon. So much fun making him mad *grins evilly* And your impatience didn't pay of so there :p


	15. Instanity and love, two very similar cod...

Looks can be deceiving, and that was what Zoe learnt in the next few data uploads. The man who was giving her tea in the morning was really a former employee of the Merovingian, who was still on the deletion list at the Source. Not that the Frenchman was any safer from the steady reworking of the system than any other program bar the Oracle, and with a very sore and tired deletion program in possession of his codic signature he was undoubtedly in more peril. No one spoke to her about the events that lead to her confinement in the apartment, no one said a word about Diablo or the Merovingian or John or even the Agent she had blindly attacked. She was getting sick of the same four walls, her singing out of key and ineffective at changing the code. Frustrated beyond belief, she opened the door slowly, hoping that the Oracle wouldn't worry if she disappeared for a few hours. Thankfully, the danger meeting the One entailed forced the older program to leave the safety of her apartment. The door creaked, which is really to be expected considering the nature of the escape, and she looked around the corner carefully. Caitlyn was busy preparing to take her place at the nightclub she had been singing at before the Hunter found her, Seraph was with the Oracle and the children were somewhere else, probably indulging in confusing those coppertops still plugged into the system. A smile curved her lips, turning wolfish as she remembered the structure of the best cure for a sore throat. Holding out her hand, she concentrated, eyes narrowing as a cup slowly took form from the air code surrounding her. The contents whirled slowly, one element dissolving into another until the ratio was just right. Wickedly grinning, Zoe hurried to bathroom where she promptly gargled the contents of the blue cup. Her nose wrinkled, it tasted disgusting but then, salt water does that. It also kills the viruses that live in your throat. So instead of sucking on a lozenge, which contains menthol that numbs pain so you can tear your throat to bits, gargle salt water. Zoe spat the liquid out, glad that she wasn't really needed to do it on a regular basis. The doors opened, simply because she was determined to open the locks by moving, not changing code. Something felt wrong as the door swung towards her, a white corridor stretching vastly either way. Taking a deep, she cast an apprehensive glance to her left, then right, then left.

'I should be crossing the street now,' she thought wryly, laughter bubbling in her throat. She stepped confidently to the left, trying to pick a door to open, there were so many. Sometimes choice is a real pain. Suddenly, someone appeared from the door in front of her.

"Damn," the suited man said, slightly put out, "not who I was hoping for." A shudder ran through her image. Sometimes she couldn't help her human reactions, hiding for so long in this false world made it more difficult.

"Who are you looking for Smith?" Her voice was calm and true, some of it's clear tone returning.

"Neo, the One, the anomaly, the Bane of my existence…" A smirk touched his lips and for a moment Zoe experienced synthesized fear coursing through her code. 

"I haven't seen him, but I'm sure you'll find him." It didn't seem enough for the rogue Agent.

"I think you might be able to help me, Miss…"

"I don't have a last name, I'm a program you fool." Her laughter echoed in her voice.

"I see," a cruel smile curved his lips, "this day gets better and better." As fast as an electrical current, he tried to thrust his hand into her chest.

"Sorry, but I have to run, good luck finding the anomaly." Concentrating on two things at once was a little difficult but she managed to dodge the hand and partially transform herself at the same time, the sound of hooves echoing as she raced down the corridor. His laughter followed, making the silence eerie. Something drew her to a door on the right, she couldn't explain what it was but she reared up on her hind legs, being a centauress has definite advantages, and crashed the green obstacle open. A cold wind roared over her ears and the scream was almost too much for her to hear. In all her time singing and listening to the myths the other exiles talked of, she had never expected what greeted her eyes. It was the Desert of the Real, stretching forever and ever. Spires dragging the sky harshly were pillars of fear, each on having a program's image defragging on it, pinned down by cords of code. And there, on the far side of her vision, was something she had thought never to see. The reasons for the aversion of the Hunter as a topic became clear as her optics took in her focus. Feet transforming into talons, arms into great wings, she launched from the ground, fighting against the fierce false wind. Someone had to do something to end the suffering 

*~*

A/N: This chapter has been a long time coming I know, but I've been trying to work on about four Matrix stories at once, which is more difficult than I expected :p But still, here is the next installment and I hope you liked it. Please let me know if it's confusing, I think it might be..

Beguile: I really wish that you would be nicer to programs, they do make life easier for you you know. But it is your choice who you keep in your room so I'll just wait until they've destroyed everything :P And do you seriously think that Smith will ever learn people skills? I mean, just look what her tried to do to Zoe? I'm not sure this is the kind of person you really want in your bedroom. EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!! No Merovingian and cheesecake Smith!!! No No No No No No No!!!!! Smith and Seraph have fought some time before, I think. I'll have to look into that…

Leeloo-dalas-multipass84: You do realise that your name is really annoying to write out, right? Glad you liked my little Persephone bit, let me know what you think of this bit :)

Gypsy Dancer: You cannot steal that which is freely given. You are the Drama Queen this year, I have no claim on the title as I am not there anymore. But I can look back on my years with pleasure and say that I am the Drama Queen of Glenormiston. Oh, we so have to get together when you get back from world tour and gossip! Missing you heaps :( Hope to see you soon.

Audrey A: Glad you like and the first two chapters I had lots of fun writing, I got a bit side tracked later though. *Sheepish grin* Let me know what you think of this chapter. 


	16. And the paths are sealed

"Zoe! There you are! I am so not saving you all the time," Caitlyn called out in relief, flicking back her purple hair with red streaks dulled by the lack of light, "This is the last time I'm saving your coding Zoe. Come on, let's go." There was no answer from the form sitting in silent contemplation amongst the iron rubble. Looking around at the horror of her surroundings, the newcomer began to worry.  
"Come on, we have to go, this place gives me the creeps." A shudder proved the point but the addressed very quietly replied, unblinking.   
"You go…I can't."   
"Why in the source not?"   
"I just can't. You wouldn't understand."   
"Wait – is it the whole, programs-on-spikes-causing-incredible-pain thing? Honestly Zoe, you don't know any of them!"   
"Yes, I do." She points accurately, finger following her line of sight with unerring distress.   
"Oh you've got to be kidding!" Exclaimed the other in exasperation. "Can't we just save the One without all the complications?" She ran her fingers through her hair, taking on a suitably serious expression. "Ok, what do we do?"   
"I don't know." The words were so quiet for a moment Caitlyn thought she had misheard.   
"You always know - " she began.   
"Not this time." Zoe cut in firmly.   
Caitlyn hesitated…"Well, we have to get him off that spike…" Measuring her words against falling hope, the rainbow haired girl waited.   
"It's not that simple." Raising her voice to fight the howling wind, Zoe refused to raise her eyes from the impaled body.   
"Why not?" Challenged the other program, bewildered. "It's just a code manipulation." She paused. "But that looks dangerous, like manual deletion dangerous…' suddenly she was hit by the enormity of their situation. 'Ok, not that simple." Defeated, she sat with a thump beside her friend.   
"And even if we did get him free, and we live, he'll delete any way."   
"Ok, we go, we live, we save the One – it's a win-win situation! See?"   
"That's a no win situation." Angrily.  
"How is it not good? I am not understanding you today." She said in an unrecognisable accent, attempting to laugh.  
"I can't leave him." Her desperate words betrayed a truth long denied.  
"Oh shards, please don't tell me you're in love." No answer. "You are, aren't you?! Dude, we are so doomed! I'm gonna cry…" Shaking her hair she sighed heavily.  
"He's doomed too and I'm the reason he's stuck here."   
"What the hell are you on about? No, wait, I don't think I want to know. Ok, alright, here's what we do. It takes time for the manual deletion to initiate - "   
"No."   
" - So we'll use the time to get him off and replace him - "   
"No."   
" - With another program."   
"Did you not hear me say no the first time?" Zoe demanded as she rose to face the other program, eyes flashing angrily. She shrugged before continuing. "Besides, there is no other program."   
"Yes there is." Words soft as a breeze of times long forgotten, the Bold waited. Zoe eyes widened as realisation dawned, and with understanding came a wave of dark formless terror.  
"Again with the 'no'! I am going to repeat that until it's imbedded in your code!"   
"Zoe would you stop being so stubborn," Caitlyn cried, exasperated.  
"No."   
"We both know it's the only way." She tried to be convincing, persuasive.   
"No."   
"I'll do it without you." Threats.  
"No, you won't." Denial.  
"Would you stop being the hero and let me have to spotlight for a while?" Cried the girl in frustration, waving her hands in the air melodramatically.   
"No." The sitting shook her head, arms folded, hair falling drably past her shoulders. The picture of determination.  
"Look, you and Diablo still have a purpose; you have to save the One', She began earnestly. 'This is my purpose." She took a step toward the figure writhing silently across the void. Slowly the colour of her hair began to fade to its customary copper red.  
"No, you don't understand." The words imploring, hands outstretched in desperation and fear. She couldn't bear to loose them both.   
"Understand what?" Caitlyn turned, waiting for the answer.   
"It doesn't matter if we free him," the words were calm and measured. "It doesn't matter if we get out. We're both going to be deleted, he and I. You don't need to suffer that, you can go."   
"What in the Source are you blabbering about? You're being ridiculous." The Bold shook her head dismissingly.   
"I am not being ridiculous!" The Swift snapped fiercely. "It's part of my coding, because of me he's going to be deleted."   
"Not until you've saved the One." Came the confidant reply. "Time and place for everything you know."   
"I also know I made a rather large error in my calculations. I didn't heed my predecessors and now everyone is going to pay the price."   
"Well that's why you've got me!" Bright smile, she took another step, slowly closing the distance between her and death.  
"Why? To save a love that's never going to last beyond a nanosecond, if that?" Words torn from her throat, she stood defiant. "That spike is the only thing keeping him from a system defrag."   
"Exactly my point." Another step.  
"You've completely missed mine. Out of the three of us, you are the only one who has a chance of saving the One."   
"But it's your turn to save him!" Caitlyn whined, "I did it last week. Besides, I bagsed saving him." She gestured towards the Hunter, still impaled and limp.   
"Why are you so set on this?" The Swift shook her head curiously, completely befuddled.   
"There's nothing left here for me here. It's time to let go." As she spoke the words her head dropped and her pitch black hair fell in front of her face…but not fast enough to hide the depth of pain in her eyes.  
"Let go of what? The last chance machine and man have to live in peace?"   
"That's your path."   
"I left that path."   
"You took a detour!"   
"It's a dead end."   
"Nothing is what it seems. It's all just code, you can always play with it, change it…" There was a pause as Caitlyn smiled softly, no longer laughing.   
"I don't like you when you're serious. You're scary." Zoe's eyes had rolled back a little, much like a frightened horse.   
"Architect Zoe, do you have any idea what it's like?"   
"What's like?"   
"Having to exist everyday, when all you want is for it all to stop?" Pain made her voice raw, as she finally spoke the feelings long held inside.  
"Yeah," Zoe replied with a nod, "I know the feeling."   
"No, you don't," denied the other, "I was in that dungeon longer than you know. He did things to me…I lost my reason, my purpose, I almost lost my mind. I wanted it to stop. Then you came and I thought it would all be okay. But it's not, Zoe, it's not and it never will be." She shook her head sadly as her voice finally betrayed her. Zoe stood, her heart trying to deny what she had heard, but the truth was written in every symbol of her friends make-up…she'd just never chosen to see it.  
"Sacrificing yourself isn't going to change anything." Intoned the silently panicking program, trying to sound logical and ordered as fear threatened to overwhelm her.   
"What sacrifice? It's a gift, for all of us. For all of them."   
"It's pointless, that way we all get deleted." Zoe was unsure if she was speaking of herself and the programs she had met, or of all those in the system, all inextricably bound together.   
"How does that work?" Confused, the determined figure stilled, waiting.   
"In case you forgot, I love Diablo. And because of that, because of the one flaw in my otherwise fabulous programming, in an instant he and I will cease to be. And because of your absurd need to be theatrical, there will be no one free to save the One." It was a patient explanation, as if it were being said to a small child, although the volume rose as she finished. Caitlyn shook her head slightly.   
"Shut up Zoe." Calmly she walked forward again, unworried by her comrade's strange behaviour.   
"I won't let you do this!" The Swift cried, grabbing the other's arm. In a movement too fast for eyes to follow and almost too fast for programming to allow, the Bold had raised her open hand to Zoe's face, impacting with enough force to leave a red print in the shape of a hand.   
"If you try to stop me again, you'll wake up on the Oracle's couch."   
"Are you threatening me?" Zoe blinked, confused.   
"I'm telling you how it's going to be." She corrected, shaking her head, walking away. Desperate, Zoe began to sing...  
"Linger in the doorway, of alarm clock screaming monsters calling your name. You must stay…" Forceful. Then a counter-melody begun, disrupting the first.  
"Hold on to your love. You know I can 't stay long. All I wanted to say was he loves you and I'm not afraid…" Sad, sweet. Another change, this time slower.  
"You'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears, you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears…" Desperate, pleading as tears began to stream down her face. Broken off by one last weaving melody…  
"If I smile and don't believe, soon I know you'll wake from this dream, don't try to fix me I'm not broken. Goodbye I am the lie, dying for you so you can't hide don't cry…" Smiling as she reached her goal and the last notes died away…  
"No!" The scream ripped through the air with more emotion and force than the codically charged melodies could contain. Pain wracked her body as the program that was older, nearing absolution, overrode the wishes of the newer, more vital program. Falling to her knees amongst the sharp metal protrusions, the defeated wept, denying what had happened on silent lips, her throat too tortured by the initial scream to make a whisper. Someone pulled her to her feet, wrapping her in arms strong and as real as codic structure could be. A rushing filled her head, almost drowning out the pain-filled screams that threatened to drive her mad. "Sing," his voice soothed in her ear, strong arms holding her upright, "make it easier for her." Tears collected in her throat, taking the sting away. "Sing like it doesn't hurt." He whispered, eyes closed against the pain he saw etched so firmly in her. With a tremor Zoe began.   
"In the arms of the angels, fly away from here.   
From this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear.   
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie.   
In the arms of the angels   
May you find some comfort there…" the screams reached a shattering crescendo, then died out with the final note. Closing her eyes, Zoe's body collapsed as the one whose life had just been bought at so high a price lifted the sobbing program into his arms and began to run. Behind the pair, silent symbols fell unseen amongst the remains of a civilisation, slowly vanishing into a world of dreams and nightmares.

A/N: I want to thank my dear friend Gypsy Dancer coughCaitlyncough for beta reading this for me and helping make this possible. I want to thank Susie too, but I can't remember what her ffn name is… ducks under the table

Beguile: You haven't missed much, I got stuck and now the story is near and end, sad I know but how can Zoe go on without Caitlyn? Please be careful while poking Smith, I would like to have you as a cool reviewer, not some psycho trying to kill my characters, thanks :p

The Red Queen: My grammar is average and I want to thank you for picking up on my mistakes, and thank you for liking Zoe. I have this horrible feeling everyone like Caitlyn more and I just hope that my dear Zoe isn't going to be forgotten because that would be terrible. But on a happy note, thank you for your reviews, thank you for your time and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
